


Day Off

by dominique012



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominique012/pseuds/dominique012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's cold, rainy day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely and talented [](http://idle-myrmidon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idle-myrmidon.livejournal.com/)**idle_myrmidon**. Hope you like it :) It's not betaed, I wanted to get it posted asap

Title: Day Off  
Rating: G Pure, happy fluff.  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: None.  
Summary: Ianto's cold, rainy day off.  
Note: For the lovely and talented [](http://idle-myrmidon.livejournal.com/profile)[**idle_myrmidon**](http://idle-myrmidon.livejournal.com/). Hope you like it :) It's not betaed, I wanted to get it posted asap

It was freezing. Ianto leaned against the window sill, watching the street through the cold, smeary glass. A few unfortunate souls scurried through the rain and blustery wind, huddled under coats and umbrellas.

Ianto sighed and looked at his watch. His first day off in months: dark, wet, and blowing a gale. His gaze fell to his keys on the table. Jack had told him not to go in.

_Take the day, find something fun or crazy or beautiful. You need a day off, Ianto._

He'd planned to pick up a coffee, do a few things, and go for a walk. Sometimes it was refreshing to just feel a bit of air on his face and get lost in the bustle of the city.

But a day like today? He might as well be down in the Hub, catching up on paperwork. Save the day off for a sunny one. Or just one where he probably wouldn't drown on his way to the shops. He grabbed his keys and put on his coat. With another grim look out the window, he resolved to get that coffee.

Reaching the front door, he was startled by a sudden loud knock. He opened it to discover Jack standing on his doorstep, rugged up in his heavy coat and a dark red scarf Ianto had never seen before. His face was flushed and Ianto could see droplets of water in his dark hair. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, Ianto." Jack gave him a warm smile. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Ianto's keys and coat. "Where are you going? Not to work?"

Ianto stepped back. He opened and closed his mouth before offering Jack a puzzled smile. He answered slowly, "I was thinking about it. It's such a horrible day—"

Jack looked sideways at him as he walked in. "I was serious, Ianto. You need a day off."

"And…what are you doing here?"

Jack flashed him a grin. "I know how easy it would be for you to just slink off to work in this weather. I'm here to help you out."

Ianto looked skeptical and Jack laughed. "Relax, Ianto." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not ruining any plans, am I? Aside from going to work, I mean." His eyes sparkled and he looked Ianto up and down.

Ianto smiled wryly. "No."

He wasn't exactly displeased that Jack had shown up, even if he didn't know what was going on.  


+++

"Coffee," Jack said, taking it out of his bag and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Fresh bread, some gnocchi, cheese, dip, fruit, white chocolate ice cream..."

"Ice cream?" Ianto was incredulous. "Today?"

Jack glanced at him and shrugged. "You never know." He pulled out a couple of DVDs and a Chess set. "Entertainment." He peered into the bottom of his bag. "A few other things in there, see how we go."

Ianto nodded. "Right. Let's start with the coffee." He grabbed the beans and headed for his machine.

Jack leaned against the counter, watching him. The rain was now sheeting against the windows, and the frames were rattling in the wind. Ianto looked at Jack and grinned. It didn't seem so cold.

"So, " Ianto said as he spooned in some coffee, "You said crazy, fun, or beautiful. How do you think I'm going to do today?"

Jack's laughter filled the small room. "Well..." His tone was mock-thoughtful. "The day is still young. But, let's see. I imagine that ice cream in this chilly climate could definitely be considered crazy. Having the day off from work is always fun, I don't think we’ll have any problems there…"

He paused, and Ianto looked up from the coffee.

Jack looked intently at him, and smiled slowly. "Beautiful is not going to be a problem either."

Ianto felt his cheeks start to burn. He glanced down, and then back at Jack, fighting a silly grin as he attempted to just smile a little. Jack himself was now wearing a cheeky smirk.

A day off. Ianto was starting to like the idea.  



End file.
